The Spider's Soul Never Sleeps
by WriterLeaked223
Summary: This is a spin off of a game I played a few months back. Hope you like it :3 If not, please give feedback for improvement. NO CHILDISH COMMENTS EITHER!


"Papa is mama performing today?" Benlyah said happily gabbing some bun bun off the table "Can we go see her this time?"

"No." he said "Benlyah, when I awoke this morning do you know what I found?"

"Um," she said backing away "I don't know papa. I-"

_Slap!_

"You know exactly what I found you troublesome child!" he yelled "Why can't you be more like your late brother? Everything you do is wrong! If Jokai was still alive he would have had all the wood cut and moved to where it's supposed to be. You can't do anything!"

"I'm sorry papa." she cried "But, I moved as much as I could. I tried to move the rest but my hands were bleeding from all the splinters. If I hadn't stopped then My hands would-"

"That's no excuse for not doing what I say!" He continued "I know the perfect punishment. Go to the market and buy 50 lbs. of fish and carry back here. After you do that then you can carry it back to the market and sell it."

"But papa I can't lift that much!" she said "I'm not as old as big brother papa and I'm not strong enough to-"

_Splash!_

"I almost forgot." he said ignoring her comment "That was the last bit of water we had so bring some water from the spring while you're at it. That was your bath for today so don't get too dirty. Be back by dinner."

She picked up a large wooden bucket and headed out the door. Once she got outside she sat on the bucket and cried. Her father had treated her like that ever since her brother's death. She was forced to do everything he did even if it meant replacing him. Her mother drowned herself into her work completely forgeting she ever had a daughter. But, Benlyah didn't mind. It's just that sometimes it became too much for her to bare.

She made her way to the market pulling the bucket behind her with a piece of rope. She loved coming into town because she always saw something amazing. The townsfolk dressed completely different from her and ever time she came they were frolicking and dancing. She sighed and sat down on the bucket watching all the kids play 'kickball'. She stared at them intensely trying to figure out what kickball is. They just kept kicking the ball back and forth making her head hurt as she tried to understand the game. She felt like an outsider not knowing how to play a game that all the other kids know how to do.

"Hey looks like the MISTAKE is here." a girl said pointing towards her "Why did Jokai have to die? You should've died instead."

"I'm sorry." Benlyah said "I didn't mean to interrupt the game. I'll go now."

"Don't ignore me!" the girl continued "You think you're better than us just because you're going to inherit your family's fortune now? Maybe it was you that killed your brother!"

"Don't you ever say that out your mouth ever again." Benlyah said as her hair turned red "I would never have laid a finger on my big brother! Big brother was important to me. I would never kill him! Excuse me but I have to buy 50 lbs. of fish so leave me alone."

She continued down the dirt path until she got to the docks. A fisherman was just lying out his produce when she hurried over. She scanned through them all until she found her father's favorite fish. She thought that maybe if she bought his favorite fish home he might be a little bit happier. Her father loves to eat rainbow trout, along with her mother. She bought the 50 lbs. of fishe home and was setting back off to sell it when she heard her mother's voice.

"The moon and the stars sing a song." her mother said "They sing the story of the earth, declaring god's business done. We the people of the earth-"

"Mama!" Benlyah yelled happily "Mama!"

"Benlyah?" her mother said angrily "Benlyah why are you here?"

"You're hardly home mama." She said digging in her pocket "I never get to see you!"

"You need to leave." her mother said "You're bad for business. If my customers see you it'll ruin everything. Leave now!"

"Customers?" she said grabbing her dress "Mama I have something for you. I know you'll like it."

"Why would you give me this?" her mother said as she gave her a locket "Why are you so cruel? Why would you do this?"

"I made it out of some of father's left over copper." Benlyah said happily "I put brother's picture in it for you. I know you miss him so I made this so he can always be with you!"

"Hey, Mana!" a man said walking over "Who's the kid? You know kids aren't allowed in here. Get her out of here!"

"Who?" she said grabbing Benlyah and dragging her out the door "I don't know this kid. She just walked in because she heard my singing. I'll get rid of her."

"Mama?" Benlyah said "Did you hit your head? You know me, it's Benlyah."

"Why can't you be like your brother?" she yelled "Why couldn't you have died instead of him? I just wish you would die."

Her mother's words pierced her heart. She knew that everyone wanted her to die but she thought that at least her mother would love her. The person who had bathed her, sang to her, and even played with her, hated her too. She just wanted at least one person that would love her. She snatched the necklace from her and ran home. She felt like a thousand swords had pierced her chest. She wished her brother was there. If he was there he would have told her everything was okay. But he wasn't there, and he never will be.

"Nice to see you come home." her father said sipping on a cup of tea "Why did it take you so long to return?"

"Well the bucket was heavy." she lied "So I had to drag it and-"

_Crash!_

"You can't do anything right!" he said throwing the cup of tea at her "I asked you to do one thing. Why did it take you so long to get here? What's wrong with your face?"

"It...burns!" she shrieked "It...burns..!"

"Oh?" he said grabbing a pot on the stove "When I heard that you were at the brothel I made some tea. Considering the time it would take you to get here I knew it would be ready. I still have quite a bit left though."

_Splash!_

"What's wrong?" he said dumping the rest of the water on her "Huh, you're so weak. You're nothing to me if you're this weak. Crying just because a few ounces of water was thrown on you."

"I'm sorry." she cried "I'm sorry papa. I'm sorry I'm not brother. I can't...I can't be like brother."

"Go to bed." he said "Get up early tomorrow morning and go get some water from the spring like I asked you to earlier."

She ran to her room and slammed the door dhut. Her skin was burning like fire as she threw herself on her bed. She began to peel of the burnt skin crying quietly so her father wouldn't hear. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. She was afraid to go to sleep because she knew that if she did she would have the same nightmare always has. Once again she would see her brother's death play in her head.

They were playing in the field near their house one day when it happened. They would always go out and play hide-n-seek whenever he brother was off from work. Everytime they played he would always win. But this day she just couldn't accept losing again. So she used her Zora. When her brother saw it he froze. She was so worried about winning that she didn't notice a man on a horse speeding down the path they were playing on. When the man saw her Zora he got distracted and didn't notice her brother. She heard her brother scream and she ran over to him. When she found him he was lying on the ground with a giant gash in his head.

"Brother?" she shrieked "Brother are you okay? Brother please say something!"

"Good god!" the man said rushing over "I didn't notice him because of that thing. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit him!"

"You killed Brother." she said "Brother!"

"What was that?" he said "You, are you a Zora? You know it's illegal to use your Zora here. Why are you in this town?"

As she cried a circle surrounded her and all she could think of was killikng the man. Her eyes glowed green and her hair turned bright red as she attacked him. She cut off his arms and almost completely ripped his body apart. The horse tried to run but she wasn't about to let it get away. Some type of black liquid shot out of her fingertips and wrapped around the horse's neck. The animal shrieked in terror as she pulled back on the liquid sending it's head flying into the air. When she finally calmed down all she saw was a puddle of blood around her. She ran home and told her parents and they ordered her to stay home while they went to see her brother. Ever since then her hair and eye color stayed the same color they were on that day. they were like a constant reminder of what she had done.

"WAKE UP." her father said kicking her awake "I told you to get up early didn't I? Why are you still here?"

"I'm sorry papa." she yawned getting dressed "I'll go now."

"One more thing." he said grabbing her "I'm going to your brother's grave today so I expect dinner when I get back."

"Can I come?" she asked "I never got to see brother's grave and I didn't get to go to the funeral."

"And you never will." he replied "Get going. I'll be leaving right after you."

As she headed up the mountain she noticed a little red light trailing behind her. She thought it was just a traveler and continued on her way. When she got to the spring she filled up two buckets of water and sat them on the edge of the spring. She remembered a song her mother would sing to her when she was going to sleep and began singing it as she played in the water. She danced and sang in comlpete bliss forgeting about everything around her. But when she turned around to grab the buckets her father stood in front of her staring at her menacingly.

"Papa?" she said as her grabbed her kneck "Papa what are you-"

"You're singing and dancing while everyone else is mourning over your brother's death!" he said pushing her under ther water pulling out a knife "Everyday that I see your face, I remember that day. The day you murdered that man, your brother, and decapitated that poor horse! Your a monster and I can't stand looking at you. I just want you to die!"

"Pa...pa..." she said as he stabbed her "Papa please! Stop!"

"Stop?" he said squeezing hard down on her neck "Never! Not until I know that you're dead."

_kick!_

"I can't," she said kicking him off "I can't die. I thought it would be okay if I did, but I just can't."

"Heh, fine with me." he laughed "With that many stab wounds, you'll bleed to death before anyone can help you. Then Mana will come back to me, because then you're gone!"

Benlyah staggered off deeper into the words. Finally, when her legs gave out she laid down and looked up at the sky. Ever since he had died she had always wanted to die. But back there she couldn't do it. She sighed and pulled out the locket with his picture and slowly began to close her eyes. She could feel her heart began to slow down in her chest. Her vision began to get blurry and all she could see was a black figue pick her up. Whoever it was kept talking to her but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move her mouth. She looked out at the woods and slipped into a coma. The locket she was holding slipped out her hands and she was surrounded by darkness once again, all alone.


End file.
